The Phantom and his Angel of Destiny
by TheAngel'sMaggie
Summary: Could there have been another little girl before Christine? A child from Erik's past has returned to him as a woman in order to keep a promise and regain a love. Based on the movie version of ALW's musical and on a little bit of the novel by Gaston Leroux
1. Orrie's Return

Alright, this is my first fanfic ever so if its not that great please forgive me (hands rose with black silk ribbon to readers). But I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it. The only characters I own are that of the Binet family. I wish I could say that I owned the characters from POTO, but Gaston Leroux and ALW beat me to 'em. Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Orrie's Return

* * *

Orrie took a deep breath as she entered the Opera House. She never thought she would be so nervous to enter the very place that had once served as a second home to her. Once inside she basked in all its splendor. She had practically forgotten how marvelous it once was, and since the rebuild, the Opera House was as beautiful as ever.

"They restored it so well since the fire" she thought as she ran her hand across the banister of the Grand staircase. "It even has the same scent." As Orrie began to reminisce on the many memories she once made in the Opera House she heard a familiar voice echo behind her.

"I'm glad to see you have finally returned Mademoiselle Binet."

"Madame Giry!" Orrie said with a squeal as she ran to her once personal ballet instructor.

"Come Orrie, let me take a good look at you," Madame Giry said, as she looked the young beauty over. "You have grown into a beautiful young woman Orrie. I trust you have continued your training in dance since you left?"

"Oh yes Madame, Papa would have never wanted me to stop dancing. That's why my aunt allowed me to continue lessons after I was put in her care."

"Well I trust that you will catch on quickly," Madame Giry said as she picked up Orrie's bag. "Come, I will show you to your room."

As they made their way to what was soon to be her room, Orrie's mind became flooded with all of her memories of the Opera House. Her father, Philippe Binet, was once a patron of the Opera House. He had quite a passion for the musical arts, as well as her mother. Her father enjoyed singing and her mother was once a dancer, which is what sparked Orrie's love for both.

She began remembering her first experience in the Opera House. She was very excited to be visiting Paris for the first time. Her family lived in Rouen, and didn't travel to Paris often. Even when her parents did go, Orrie would have to stay home for schooling or to practice ballet. Her father and Mother both fell in love with the Opera House after going to see a performance and her Father soon looked into becoming a Patron, even though the Opera House was quite a distance away from their home. Amazed by the immensity of the House, Orrie had run off to explore the vastness of the building, but being only five she got lost rather quickly. After trying vigorously to retrace her steps, she found herself only becoming more lost. The despair of never finding her own way out took hold of her, and she sat praying someone would find her and cursing herself for becoming lost in the first place.

"I can't believe I'm lost" she thought as she sat in the hallway clenching her knees to her chest. Sunset fell in the nearby window and Orrie prayed that she would be found before nightfall. Time passed slowly and night began to fall.

"This place is so big." She said as she walked a little further down the hallway. She had been waiting for a long time now and she wished to sit in the stream of moonlight that poured from the window.

"What if Mama and Papa never find me." With that thought she began to cry and rock back and forth hoping it would calm her. It didn't work.

A man had heard the girl crying as he lurked about, and was curious to know where it came from. As he passed by a hallway, he noticed a small girl sitting in the moonlight, encompassed by the beauty of night. He examined her attentively as he crept closer to her. She was a pretty little girl. The moonlight danced throughout her auburn curls that gently lay upon her shoulders, framing her tear stained face. The moonlight made her eyes look as blue as sapphire, although they became puffier which each tear. Those eyes seemed to entrance him, the light reflected off of them perfectly and he thought it one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. She was lovely and he couldn't just leave her there.

After a few more moments of sobbing Orrie heard a man's voice call out to her from the shadows.

"Child dry your tears," the man said in a soothing but powerful voice.

Orrie looked up to see a man steeping into the moonlight. He blended into the shadows well with his elegant black suit and flowing cape. He was a strong man and looked very distinguished. His features were well revealed in the moonlight with his slick back hair and rather handsome face, and despite the sternness of his disposition his eyes seemed surprisingly warm. But what most intrigued her was the ivory colored mask which concealed the right side of his face.

"What is your name child?" the mysterious man asked as he knelt next to her

"Oriel Binet, Monsieur." She said letting out a few sniffles. "But my family calls me Orrie." Tears began to fill her eyes again as she muttered her next words "I'm lost."

"A little girl like you shouldn't be wondering around the Opera House alone" he said as he stood up.

Orrie stood up with him, gaining her courage back. "Little!" Orrie said, as if in shock, as she stomped her foot. "I'm nearly SIX!" she exclaimed.

'She's as feisty as Madame Giry' he thought to himself. The man let out a smirk, "Come" he said reaching his hand to her. "We don't want our new Patron missing his daughter for too long now do we."

"Oh thank you!" Orrie exclaimed as she took his gloved hand in her tiny fingers. "What is your name Monsieur?" she said as he began to lead her down the hall.

"I am known as the Phantom of the Opera," he said coolly.

"But I can touch you… People can't touch Phantoms," she said, seeming to be an expert on the matter though she was only five.

"Well you see dear Orrie; I'm not like other Phantoms. I'm an Opera Phantom," he replied smiling down at her.

"Ohhhhhh" she said as if she had understood, even though she didn't.

"All right Orrie, Here we are," Madame Giry said as she opened the door to Orrie's room breaking Orrie from her trance. Orrie was a bit startled at first having been lost in her memories, but quickly came back to reality and made her way into the room.

"Thank you Madame Giry. This will be lovely," Orrie said as she put her things on her bed.

"Well my dear, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask. Your first rehearsal is tomorrow morning at seven and you are free to reacquaint your self with the Opera House tonight if you like." Madame Giry said as she was making her way out the room.

"Madame Giry wait!" Orrie said hesitantly. Madame Giry turned eager to know what was on Orrie's mind.

"Is … he… still here?" Orrie said as she twisted a tiny gold ring around her pinky finger.

Madame Giry quickly noticed the ring that Orrie was fingering and remembered it all too well. "Is who here my dear?" Madame Giry said dryly, trying to avoid the subject.

"You know very well whom I speak of Madame Giry," said Orrie as she gave Madame Giry a look of frustration.

Madame Giry hesitated to answer. She knew that Orrie would ask about him but she hadn't expected it so soon. "No one has seen or heard from him since the night of the fire," Madame Giry finally said after several moments of silence.

Orrie's face became pale and sorrow overcame her as she tilted her head down to look at the tiny ring on her finger. She slowly leaned down to sit on her bed, never breaking her gaze from the tiny ring on her hand. Madame Giry saw that Orrie was wrapped up in her thoughts and slowly shut the door. She felt pity for the child who knew the Phantom as a dear friend, and now for the woman who must go on without him.

* * *

Author's note: There it is folks. The first chapter. I know it started kinda slow but it will pick up soon, believe me. Hope you like it so far! The next chapter will be up soon! Read and Review Please! I'd love to know your thoughts and or suggestions. I remain, Viewers, your faithful Authoress. -Maggie 


	2. Quite the Childhood

Before I go on with this next chapter, I just have to give thanks to my first reviewers.

**N.H.S.** – You were my very first reviewer ever and I'm so glad you enjoyed it!

**Little Addy** – Whatever gave you that idea? (Wink Wink)!

**Anon**- Glad you like it… You're story sounds quite fascinating.

**Almost-Lost-Hope6 **– I'll definitely continue and I'll also do my best to keep the intrigue factor going.

**Allegratree**- Your suggestions are great and very much appreciated. I was so exited to see that you reviewed! Thank you all for taking the time to read and review! (Everybody-Allegratree has written some good stuff so check it out!)

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Quite the Childhood

* * *

The longer Orrie gazed at the ring the more her mind filled with all the memories of her lost Phantom. After the night that he returned her to her parents their friendship began to grow. Every time her Father would take her to the Opera House she would go searching for him. The Phantom found entertainment in watching her prance around the hallways while whispering for him to come to her. He never let her search long before he would reveal himself. As every visit passed they became closer and closer. He would teach her about music and show her different passageways within the Opera House. Even when they weren't together he would watch her intently. He especially enjoyed watching Orrie during her ballet lesson with Madame Giry. The grace she displayed on stage astounded him since she was so young. Orrie also enjoyed her ballet lessons. Her Father hoped that she would one day take the stage of the Opera House as a Prima Ballerina or even perhaps a Prima Donna. During her lesson Orrie would often look to box five in order to catch a glimpse of her Phantom in the shadows. There was never a lesson where there wasn't a beautiful red rose with a black silk ribbon waiting for her in the dressing room afterwards. Orrie never spoke of her masked friend, not only because he had asked her to keep their encounters quiet, but also because he was her Phantom and she didn't want to share him with anyone else. Her Father would often ask her what she had been up to all day and she would simply reply "Oh just exploring, Papa." But her Father knew where she had been. After the first few times the Phantom and Orrie had spent time together the Patron received a letter from the Phantom.

"Monsieur Binet" the letter read.

"Your daughter is a lovely girl and quite talented. I wish to teach her music so that she may one day excel within the ranks of the Opera House. Worry not. I will make sure she is safe while you attend to the matters of the Opera House. I remain, Monsieur, your obedient servant.

O.G."

Philippe spoke of the letter to Madame Giry and she assured him that the Phantom was very talented and that the fact that he chose to teach Orrie was quite a compliment. For those reasons Philippe never worried when his dear daughter came to him, rose in hand, telling him of her day of exploration.

After about a year and a half, Orrie's Mother became pregnant. Orrie's visits to the Opera House became fewer and fewer as her Mother became less suitable for travel. Once her mother finally went into labor a tragedy occurred, and Orrie's next visit to the Opera House would be her last. Once Orrie and her Father arrived, Orrie went straight to the chapel. As she stumbled into the chapel her eyes began to swell with sorrow. The tears began to stain her face as she lit two candles, one for her mother and one for her baby brother. She heard her Phantom call from behind her.

"Dear child, dry your tears," he said concerned and unsure of the sorrow that was seeping through Orrie's entire being.

"Oh Phantom," Orrie cried as she ran to him wrapping her arms around his waist. He bent down on his knees as he held Orrie's shoulders attempting to keep her from trembling.

"What is it dear Orrie?" he said searching her eyes for an answer. He couldn't bare to see her this way. She was always so cheerful and vibrant, and now she was full of despair.

"It's awful," she said trying to hold back her sobs. "Mama died while giving birth to the baby… and as I speak Papa is thanking the manager for 'allowing him to take part in the enhancement of the Opera House.'" Her sorrow became greater and she began hiccupping along with her tears and moans.

"Shhhhhhh…." the Phantom whispered trying to calm her. He held her close and began to hum the tune to one of his new compositions (what we know as Music of the Night). Orrie began to calm down more and more with every beautiful note. She absorbed the melody, engraving it into her memory for she knew this would be the last time she would hear or see her dear Phantom. "Now there," he whispered in a deep soothing voice. "Everything will be alright."

As her breathing calmed she turned to look at him. His embrace was so warm and safe, she wished for him to never let go. "Don't you understand, Phantom?" Orrie questioned softly, her eyes turning a deeper blue with each passing moment.

"Understand what my Orrie?" he said, happy to see her tears had subsided.

"This will be my last visit to the Opera House," she said feeling tears well back up in her throat.

"What?" he said with a look of pain on his face.

"We aren't returning… Papa said that he wants this to be his last and only memory of the Opera House without Mama." She looked into his eyes. She loved their emerald color and amber rim, and often found herself gazing into them. It pained her to see them so full of confusion and sorrow and although she was only seven, she loved him dearly. He had taught her so many things and she couldn't bare the thought of leaving her dearest friend and teacher. "I'm so sorry" she said as she began to cry once more. "I don't want to leave you… I will miss you so much… please don't be angry with me…" her pleas to him went on until he finally laid a finger to her mouth signaling her to hush.

"I could not be angry with you my dearest Orrie," he said sadly. Orrie managed to smile faintly as she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed as tight as she could. He returned her loving embrace. "I have something for you" he said as he reluctantly pulled away from her sincere affection. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny gold ring. "This was supposed to be for your birthday," he said as he placed it on her finger. "But since this is our last meeting I'd rather give it to you now." He looked up at her endearingly.

She stared at the ring in aw. It was beautiful with tiny roses etched on the side and on the inside an inscription read "Oriel, My Angel of Destiny," for that was the true meaning of the name Oriel.

"Oh Phantom" Orrie said becoming lost in the beauty of the object on her finger.

"I made it myself," he said proudly. "Do you like it?" he asked, knowing very well from the look in her eye that she adored it.

"It is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she said as she fingered the beautiful etching. "But I can only accept it on one condition."

"Oh really" he said smirking at her boldness. "And what condition might that be?"

"I wish to see your whole face and to know your true name," she said as she stared into his mask. He was surprised at her requests. They had gone on for two years speaking nothing of his face or name and all the sudden she wished to know of both. He searched her eyes for an explanation.

"I want to see the face of the man who has guided me and taught me so much," she said as her fingers danced across the surface of his mask.

"Little Orrie," he said wishing he had nothing to hide. "What is under this mask is far to frightening… and I can't have your last memory of me serving you as a nightmare."

"Then I can't accept your ring," Orrie said placing the ring in his hand. "If you can't trust me then I will not accept your gift."

'Trust,' he thought. 'What do I know of trust… the only one whom I have ever trusted is Madame Giry.' He looked at the ring in his hand and then again at Orrie's face, her eyes pleading with him to grant her request. He thought if he were to trust anyone else it would be Orrie. After all, she had always trusted him, no questions asked. He knew she cared about him dearly and she would always hold a special place in his heart. "Very well" he finally said. "You may remove my mask… but if you scream I will vanish from your site forever." Orrie nodded to him signaling that she understood. He squinted as her small hands slowly removed his mask. As she pulled the mask from his skin every scar, every mark of a lifetime of pain revealed itself. As she finished moving the mask away from his face her young sapphire eyes became wider and wider, not out of shock or horror, but out of wonder.

"Why Phantom…" she said in aw as her fingers traced the deformed skin. "You've been touched by God."

He slowly opened his eyes to see her smiling at him still running her fingers along his marred side. "Touched by God?" he asked becoming very confused at her comment.

"Yes," she said, her smile now beaming at him. "My Mama and I once met a man with a scarred face and when I asked Mama why his face was like that she said 'God marks his most special children in different ways. God has touched this man on his face. That means he is greatly blessed.' So don't you see dear Phantom, God has greatly blessed you, and I'm not surprised. You're so talented." After Orrie finished her story she wrapped her arms around his neck once again. "I'm so glad I know your true face," she said releasing his neck to look at him again. "You're rather handsome you know," she said sincerely.

The Phantom's eyes became filled with tears, this child was so pure and her compassion knew no bounds. He had never been met with such acceptance before. He held her hands to his face as tears dripped from his eyes.

"Why are you crying dear Phantom?" Orrie asked becoming concerned.

"Oh my precious Orrie" he replied. "It's just that you have filled me with such happiness."

Orrie was very pleased that she had brought her teacher such joy. The Phantom held the ring up as he dried his tears.

"Now will you accept my ring," he said smiling sweetly at his angel.

"You forgot!" she exclaimed, "I still need to know your real name" she said holding his mask up to her face. He laughed at her attempt to be a phantom.

"A beautiful girl like you should never hide her face," he said as he thought of her last request. "I'll make you a deal, dear Orrie," he said placing the ring back on her finger. "You have my word that if you return to me, I will tell you my name, but you must have the ring when you return for it is a symbol of our agreement."

Orrie searched his eyes for any indication that she could get his name out of him without having to wait to return. When she found none, she finally conceded. "Deal," she said being satisfied that he had given her his word. He kissed the hand that wore the ring showing that their deal was final. The Phantom then brought Orrie in for a last embrace before she was to leave him. "I will miss you so much," Orrie said, dreading the thought of letting him go.

"I will miss you dearly as well my angel. There will never be a day when I won't think of you, but promise me you will hold to our agreement and I promise to wait patiently until you return to me," the Phantom said releasing Orrie from his embrace.

"I promise," she said as she watched him disappear into the shadows.

"Then I promise as well," his voice echoed though the chapel.

As Orrie stepped up into the carriage she took one last look at the Opera House only to see her Phantom's cape blowing in the wind on the rooftop. 'I will return to you,' she thought as the carriage pulled away.

After her Mother's death, Orrie and her Father were inseparable. The only time they spent apart was when Orrie would be at her ballet lessons. Orrie's Father would often play her the piano and sing to her, and in return Orrie would dance gleefully and offer a melodic tune back to him. Orrie most enjoyed when her Father would read to her, she would sit safe in his arms and bask in his deep soothing voice. Although he tried relentlessly to hide his broken heart from his precious daughter, Orrie knew that every day he missed her Mother even more than the day before. About a year after her last appearance at the Opera House, Orrie's father became very ill. He always seemed feverish and soon after the illness had taken complete hold over him he became bed ridden. The person, who Orrie had always thought to be the strongest man in the world, now looked as delicate as a porcelain doll, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Orrie," her father said beckoning her to come to him. He looked so pale and fragile.

"Yes Papa?" she answered quickly making her way to his bedside. He raised his hand to caress her cheek. She gently placed her hand on his. "Oh Papa," she said sweetly, she got a slight shiver at the touch of his hand. "Your hands are so cold. I'll go fetch you another blanket." As she began to stand her father quickly grabbed her arm.

"No Orrie," he said imploringly. "I want you to be here when I…" he looked up to see his daughter's eyes quickly filling with tears. "…when I fall asleep." Orrie knew what he meant to say. She couldn't bare the thought of him leaving her. She was always a Daddy's girl, and she loved him so much.

"You look so much like your mother," he said as he caressed her auburn curls with his fingers. "Oh my precious little Angel, I have always loved you so dearly."

"I know Papa… I love you too," Orrie said, trying her best to suppress her sorrow. She closed her eyes, embedding the memory of her father's touch into her heart. His hand soon dropped from her hair to the bed. She knew he was gone. "Oh Papa," Orrie said, tears streaming down her face, as she leaned in to kiss her father on the forehead. "Good Bye Papa…tell Mama I love her."

Soon after her father's death, Orrie went to live with her Aunt Gertrude. She was a wealthy woman but very unknowledgeable on how to raise an eight year old. Luckily she allowed Orrie to pursue her love of music despite her belief that it wasn't like a "true lady" to prance around in such ways. Her aunt had even provided piano lessons for Orrie, which she was very grateful for. It was Orrie's promise to her Phantom that kept her hopeful for the future, but now he was gone. He hadn't kept his promise. Orrie's frustration quickly pulled her out of her memories and she began pacing the room.

"He said he would wait," she said to herself angrily. "Why would he break his promise to me?" Still pacing and twisting her gold ring, "I need to know what happened," she said with a glow of determination in her eyes. "And I know how to find out."

* * *

How will Orrie react when she finds out about her Phantom's recent past? Thanks for reading and I hope to get the next update up soon! Please review (in pleading voice) "That's all I ask of you.":) I remain, Viewers, your faithful Authoress. -Maggie 


	3. Why?

Hey everybody… sorry about the wait. My teachers decided to make every big project due last week and this week so the writing has been slim. Ok there are some things I should explain about the story before I go on. The only part that I'm really taking from Gaston Leroux's novel is the time frame that the Phantom taught Christine. In the movie/musical he taught her since she was real little but in the book he only taught her for several months prior to her debut in Faust--- so I'm going with the book on that one. The rest will be more than likely based on the musical and on Gerard Butler's portrayal of the Phantom in the movie (Gerard plays an excellent hunky Phantom). Also I'm not exactly a stickler for historical accuracy. If it doesn't quite fit how I want the story to work, I'll still put those highly historically improbable things in there for the sake of the plot. I want to thank my own Angel of Music (my boyfriend) for being my muse for this story. He just knows how to pull ideas outta me. Ok finally done.

**WildPixieChild6**: Glad you liked it. Sorry about the slow update, but I hope you like this chappie.

**Allegratree**: I really appreciate your advice. Hopefully this chapter may give a little more depth to their relationship. Much of Orrie's past in a whole will be revealed through flash backs, so I want to keep it a little vague at first. She's still holding back something big, but this chapter will allude to it a little. Hope you enjoy!

**N.H.S.**: You know you were the first review on the last chapter too! Sorry for the wait on this chappie but hopefully the content will make up for it!

My eternal gratitude goes out to all who review. You guys rock! Ok now finally, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Why?

* * *

Orrie became determined to understand what had made her Phantom disappear completely from the Opera House. She hastily made her way to Madame Giry's room looking for answers. When she reached the door she knocked politely, although everything in her wanted to break down the barrier between her and the answers she sought. Madame Giry promptly answered door.

"Orrie my dear, what is it?" she asked. At seeing the look on Orrie's face, she already knew exactly what Orrie came for.

"I need to know everything Madame Giry," Orrie said forcefully, with a sternness covering her face. "Everything that has happened these past ten years. But most importantly, everything that lead to the Phantom's disappearance."

Madame Giry began to shake her head in a disapproving nature, "Orrie, I don't think…"

When Madame Giry began to protest, Orrie's face softened into a pleading look. "Please, Madame Giry…" she interrupted. Orrie sighed as her head tilted downward so she was staring at the floor, after a few moments she held her head back up to look at Madame Giry, her eyes becoming a deeper blue as tears began to surface. "I need to understand why he left."

Madame Giry wished that she didn't have to tell Orrie that the Phantom had fallen in love with Christine, but she knew that Orrie wouldn't stop persisting until she knew everything. So there was only one thing left to do. "Come in then," Madame Giry said as she sighed, gesturing to the inside of her room. "For I have quite a story to tell."

Once inside, Madame Giry shut the door and began to tell Orrie everything. She started with how the Phantom had began tutoring a chorus girl by the name of Christine Daae, and had fallen in love with her shortly after beginning to think that Orrie may never return. Then she began telling of the Vicomte who shared a childhood with Christine, and how they fell in love.

"This Vicomte you speak of…" Orrie said hesitantly, interrupting Madame Giry's story. "Was his name Raoul?" she asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Yes," Madame Giry replied quite surprised, for it wasn't often that one would speak of the Vicomte solely by his first name. "Raoul de Chagny…" At the sound of his full name Orrie quickly became rather pensive and Madame Giry grew quite curious to know what held Orrie's thoughts. "Do you know him?" she questioned, thinking that Orrie may have been trying to recall a time when she might have seen the Vicomte.

"I knew him once…" Orrie said, barely above the sound of a whisper. She had once again become lost in her thoughts. Madame Giry knew by the look on Orrie's face that any questions she may now have for Orrie about her past would go unanswered. "Would you like me to continue?"

"Oh yes," Orrie said, breaking her mind out its trance. "Please do."

Madame Giry then continued to tell Orrie of the murders, and of the Vicomte's attempt to "save" Christine from the Phantom's grasp. Orrie listened intently, heartbroken that she couldn't have come sooner and relieved her Phantom of all this pain. Madame Giry finished in telling Orrie of how the Phantom let the Vicomte and Christine go, and how since then they have been happily married. Once the story was finished, Orrie was spellbound. The tale was so full of sorrow and although she was happy that the Vicomte had taken Christine away she was also heartbroken at the thought of the suffering that the Phantom must have endured.

"It is getting late my dear," Madame Giry said opening the door to allow Orrie to leave. "You have a big day tomorrow… the managers are coming and we can't have a new ballerina flopping all over the stage because she didn't get enough rest."

"Of course Madame Giry," Orrie replied, though her thoughts continued to be occupied. "Madame Giry…" Orrie said before Madame Giry could close the door.

"Yes Orrie?"

"Thank you for telling me what happened," Orrie said, her eyes truly revealing how grateful she was.

"Of course dear," she said while shutting the door. "Now off to bed with you."

The door closed between them, and Orrie began to walk slowly down the hallway. Becoming so deeply lost in thought, yet again, she found herself not going to her room, but instead to the chapel. While walking, she unknowingly began humming the sweet melody that the Phantom had sung to her in that same chapel.

As she entered, she fixed her eyes on the very spot where her and her Phantom had said farewell. The illusion of the two of them passed through her mind, and she could still see him kneeling there before her as she wept. Pushing the images from her mind, she kneeled in front of the candles. She watched the flames dance as she lit two candles for her parents and then one for her little brother. In lifting her prayers for them to the heavens, she could feel her eyes moisten. She soon found comfort in the thought that the three of them were together and finally at peace as they watched over her.

After finishing her prayers, she lifted her head and looked at the wall to her left, bringing her eyes in contact with the beautiful stain glass window. It was quite a site. A beautiful burst of color, adorning what would be considered to be a rather drab room. The window pictured a lovely faceless angel. The angel's hair was the color of sunlight and its body was covered in a magnificent purple robe. Glorious golden wings flowed from its back and its hands firmly held to a lit torch in the shape of a cross. The angel was encapsulated by the splendor of nature, hovering over an aw-inspiring green field as a light shade of purple and blue fought over the sky. She continued to study the celestial being as she slowly pulled the gold ring off of her delicate hand. She then examined the almost nonexistent inscription; her nervous habit of twisting it around her finger all those years had practically rubbed it away. "Oriel, My Angel of Destiny" it still read, barely. 'I'm hardly an angel,' Orrie thought to herself. She looked back that Angel in the window with its powerful golden wings and the bright torch that it used to seemingly light its way. 'If only a light could so easily guide my path… I feel so lost.' Orrie sat thinking of how ironic it was that her name meant 'Angel of Destiny' and yet her destiny had still remained a mystery. She could feel her eyelids becoming heavier and finally decided that she needed rest. She blew out the candles and glanced back once again to the spot where the farewell took place. She then felt rather fatigued and quickly made her way back to her room.

Meanwhile… in the lower levels of the Opera House, the Phantom had been working diligently on his music. He played the organ as if he were performing an intricate dance. His body swayed smoothly with the each note as if his soul were pushing every emotion from his very core into the fingers that gracefully manipulated the keys. Every bit of sorrow, every sense of anguish was poured into his music, and yet there was still a sense of hope. Such unrelenting emotion was exhausting and tormenting to his soul. His music was a release of all his grief but also a constant reminder. His memories continued to suffocate his heart as if someone were taking his very own punjab lasso and strangling him with it. For two years now he had been left alone with the torturing memories of his lost Christine. The torture not coming from the thought of her leaving him for Raoul (he had come to terms with that long ago). But the remembrance of not totally being alone compared to the thought of remaining alone for the rest of his days overcame him with despair.

Becoming too desperately engrossed in his emotion, he decided he needed to relax. He thought that if he were to work on his building plans he would be able to relieve the thoughts of his painful past. He had been making plans to rebuild a few of the lower passageways so that if anyone were to some looking for him again they would reach a dead end. He wasn't occupied with thoughts of the Opera, since he had concerned himself with very little of the upper levels of the Opera House since the night of Don Juan; going above only to make sure that the reconstruction work done on the Opera House since the fire was to his liking.

Upon entering his study he noticed that a book was out of place, it had a navy blue cover and was just lying on top of some of the other books on the shelf, which was odd for he would always have his books standing on the shelves properly in their respected places. He went to the shelf and looked the book over curiously. "Mon Croquis Livre? What is my sketchbook doing out of its place?" Then he remembered the other night when he went to reach for a book another had fallen to the floor, and being too engrossed in his thoughts he just laid it on top of the others. He thumbed through the book curiously having forgotten most of the drawings. He use to enjoy sketching, it always seemed to relax him, but he soon got bored with it and decided to end his little hobby. While flipping through pages, he saw his sketches of the auditorium before the fire. "What an utter disaster that night was," he muttered; he thought back to the night of the fire and found himself suppressing a sigh. Turning to the next page, he saw the ballerinas practicing for their performances, and with another turn of a page he saw a scene from Il Muto that he once sketched. On the next page was a sketch that filled him with ache and longing, and yet a sense of warmth and comfort. The feeling of warmth and comfort came as a shock to him for they are feelings he had long gone without. He stared at it intensely as a single tear rolled down his cheek. The sketch was of a little girl with curly hair dressed in a beautiful white gown with strategically placed sparkles all over it. There was window sketched across from her with beams of moonlight flowing through it falling on the girl's small frame, and at the bottom of the sketch was the title of the picture 'An Angel in the Night'. The Phantom closed the sketchbook and placed it back where he found it.

"Oh Orrie," he said nostalgically, his hand resting on the edge of the shelf with his head tilted toward the floor. "Why did you never come? Why did you never return to me?" He sighed. "It would have all been so different had you returned." He felt a tear return to his eye as he brought his head up to look at a tiny stuffed bear that rested on a small end table in the corner. He slowly picked the bear up and examined every feature. He carefully brought the bear up to his face resting his lips on the softness of the stuffed animal's head. Pulling it back he examined it once more. "Dear Orrie" he muttered as he recalled the way the bear came into his possession.

"Phantom… Phantom…" A young Orrie called as she wondered to the stage holding her most precious possession. The managers had given the cast and crew the day off in celebration of the Opera's success the previous night. She was so focused on finding her Phantom that she didn't realize one of the stagehands approaching her, still sickeningly drunk from the night before.

"Little girls like you shouldn't be wandering around alone" he slurred. Orrie gasped as she turned to face the stranger. The man frightened Orrie. His breath was awful, he couldn't even walk straight, and he had a terrible look of hate in his eyes. "You're that Binet man's daughter aren't you?" Orrie said nothing as she clenched the item she was holding tightly and began to back up, she was now breathing heavily and her eyes grew wide with fear. "I'd bet the old man would pay plenty to get a pretty little thing like you back." With that he lunged at her grabbing her arm. Orrie let out a horrible shriek.

"AHHHHH! Phantom! Phantom!" she screamed at the top off her lungs and her possession flew from her hands as she struggled with all her might to get free.

The drunken man chuckled, "You actually think the Opera Ghost would come to help a little pipsqueak like you?" He had held her more forcefully now; trying to keep her a little more still and was completely oblivious to the powerful figure standing behind him.

"I would advise you unhand her," a deep commanding voice sounded from behind the drunken man. He released Orrie and she quickly ran to the nearest corner recovering the item that had escaped her hands in the struggle.

"Who do you think you…" the drunkard's words left him as he turned to face he man behind him and seeing the porcelain mask that covered half of his face. "Opera Ghost," he whispered in fear as he began to step backwards.

"Yes," the Phantom replied. "It seems the Opera Ghost would help… what did you call her? Oh yes… a little pipsqueak." With every word that came out of his mouth he became more consumed with anger and the amber color that rimmed his pupil had now overcome his eyes. "You should try to pick your battles more wisely Monsieur," with that the Phantom's fist cracked against the drunkard's jaw breaking it, and throwing the drunkard to the ground. "Now you will pay for your foolishness," he said as he pulled the lasso out of his cape.

Just then he heard a tiny gasp from behind him, and he remembered Orrie was standing there watching everything. He turned to look at her; she was holding to her possession tightly as if trying to draw courage form it, but was still absolutely terrified and trembling even though she was released from the drunkard's grasp. He then placed the lasso back into his cape, not wanting Orrie to witness a murder let alone one that he would commit.

The Phantom then grabbed the man by the shirt holding him close to his face. "You will never return to this Opera House for if you do you will be writing your own death sentence." The Phantom then threw the terrified man, who was still clenching his broken jaw, back down to the ground. "Now, I suggest you run seeing as the police will be looking for you when this girl's father learns of your assault." The Phantom was still hovering over him with every word before the man stumbled to his feet and ran as fast as his drunken feet would take him out of the Opera House.

Once the man was gone the Phantom went to Orrie and kneeled before her. "Are you alright?" he asked tenderly as he brushed a few of her tears away with his hand. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm alright," Orrie said as she began to calm down. "Oh Phantom," she said leaning forward and resting herself in his arms. "I was so afraid he would take me."

He then pulled her from him and brushed a few stray curls from her face, his eyes had now returned to their original emerald with the amber rim. "Orrie… as long as you are in this Opera House you are under my protection, and I will make sure nothing ever happens to you." A slight smile then came to his lips reassuring her that everything will be all right.

She smiled back and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh thank you Phantom… I feel much better now."

"Good" he said as she released him. "Now what do we have here?" he said taking the possession from her hands and eyeing it curiously.

"That's my Bo-Bear," she said, now smiling brightly. "He makes me feel better when I'm scared."

"Ah, I see," he said examining the small teddy bear. It was rather worn. Orrie no doubt used it countless times when she felt the slightest bit uncomfortable. "Well then we can't have you being without him now can we?" he said as he handed the bear back to Orrie. Orrie looked at the bear thoughtfully and then back at the Phantom.

"I want you to have him," she said handing the bear back to him. "It's a present for saving me"

"Orrie I can't take him from you… What would you do when you get scared?" he said putting the bear back in her hands.

"I have you to keep me from being scared now so I won't need him," she said giving him back the bear. "What do you have to keep from getting scared?

The Phantom then raised his finger to point as his mask. "This keeps me from fear, dear Orrie."

"Your mask?" She questioned, he then nodded to tell her yes. "But you can't cuddle with a mask," she taunted. The Phantom let his head drop to look at the floor as he laughed softly at her innocence.

"I suppose your right," he said looking back at her face.

"So will you take him? Please… I know you'll take good care of him. Please… for me?" She then gave him a sweet yet pleading smile hoping he would accept her gift.

"Well…" he said with an uncertain look. "If its for you."

"Oh, Phantom," Orrie said once again throwing her arms around his neck. "He'll be such a good bear… and now you'll never be lonely… and he'll remind you of me… and…"

"Alright, alright" he said with a smile on his face interrupting her rambling. "Now lets go to the orchestra pit… I bet you haven't sung all day."

His eyes had traced the bear over and over again. He once thought he would repair it since it was so worn when Orrie gave it to him but he decided that he wanted to keep it exactly as he had received it. He then placed the bear back in its corner and turned to leave the study. He would work on his plans later, but now he needed to take a bath for tomorrow he would go to watch rehearsals. He knew the ballet girls had been practicing the past couple of weeks but tomorrow the new Prima Donna was coming and he wished to know whether she would resemble the dreadful Carlotta at all. He was also anxious to resume the life he had before Christine had come along. As he rested his exhausted body in the warmth of the water the image he had drawn of Orrie appeared in his mind, she was the hope. Out of all the sadness he poured into his music, she was the sense of hope he always felt. But the more he thought of the sketch the more he wondered if what was lost may never return since that one angelic spirit that held herself in perfect balance upon the center of the picture had left him when she was just a little girl. Would she care to return? Would she even remember? The Phantom once again felt the vulnerability of sad emotions overcoming him. He stifled the tears in his eyes as he thought of his 'Angel of Destiny'. "Why Orrie? Why haven't you returned to me?"

* * *

Alright there it is. I hope you guys like it. If you do let me know and if you don't… still let me know. I try my best to get the next chappie up soon (crossing fingers). Please review (in pleading voice) "That's all I ask of you.":) I remain, Viewers, your faithful Authoress. -Maggie 


	4. The Teardrop

Hey everyone… I cannot tell you how sorry I am that this has taken so long to get up. Roses for everyone! Every project and paper has been hitting me these past weeks not to mention the slight writers block that I endured. Bit I already have most of the next chapter written after this one so hopefully I will be able to start updating more regularly. I'm so excited about all the responses that I've gotten, and don't worry. I haven't forgotten you. Responses to reviews are at the end! I just love you guys! Ok now finally, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Teardrop

* * *

The next morning Orrie was awakened by a gentle knock at her door.

"Orrie" a voice echoed outside her door. The knocking continued, "Orrie are you awake?"

"I'm coming," Orrie groaned as she pulled herself out of bed. She was surprised at how deeply she slept considering her conflicting thoughts the night before. She stumbled to the entrance, still half asleep, and slowly opened the door.

She was greeted by a woman around her age with the same height and long flowing blonde hair. The woman's smile accented her blue eyes nicely as she looked over Orrie's freshly awakened figure.

"You look like a train wreck," the woman said with a chuckle as she entered the room.

"It's good to see you too Meg," Orrie said as she watched Meg place an outfit across her dresser.

Meg let out another slight laugh as she gave Orrie a gentle hug. Meg backed away looking Orrie over once more. Orrie's hair was in utter disarray and her eyes were still narrowed with traces of sleep in them, not to mention the red pillow marks that creased her face.

"Oh Orrie… if this is what sleeping soundly does to you I wouldn't suggest doing it often," Meg said as she let out a few more laughs.

Orrie laughed as well, knowing that she must look ridiculous.

"I don't know how I managed to sleep so deeply last night… I must have missed the Opera House more than I thought," Orrie said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Well I don't know how much you'll like it after today. The managers are coming and today's practice is going to be brutal. My mother wishes for nothing less then perfection by the end of the day." Meg sat down in the chair in front Orrie's dresser and began to rub her forehead. "Not to mention that we will be graced with the presence of our new Prima Donna," she said with sarcasm resounding in her voice.

"Oh don't tell me she's dreadful," Orrie said as she sat down on her bed.

"Madame Kalaba?… Never," Meg said with the same note of sarcasm.

They both laughed at the thought of the interesting day that awaited them.

"It figures that my first day turns out to be a disaster," Orrie said still chuckling.

"Oh you'll do fine," Meg said as stood up and placed an encouraging hand on Orrie's shoulder. "You know the ballet rather well."

"Thanks to you," Orrie said looking up at her friend.

"Nonetheless," Meg said as she made her way back toward the dresser. "This is your outfit for Hannibal," she said gesturing to the fabric lying across the dresser. "Now… I suggest you clean yourself up. Breakfast is being served in the Dining Hall and practice commences directly afterwards. Being late is not an option."

"Yes Madame," Orrie said looking as if she was at attention.

Meg laughed to herself. "I'll see you at practice Orrie." Meg then closed the door to Orrie's room and made her way to the Dining Hall.

Orrie shook her head and let it drop towards the floor. "Oh what a day today will be," she said with both a smile and a sigh as she began to get ready.

After some quick preparation, Orrie was ready for breakfast. She left her room and made her way down the hallway. For some reason she had began to watch her feet as she walked and hadn't noticed the lavishly overdressed woman walking towards her. Before Orrie new it, the woman had walked right into her and knocked her to the floor.

"Watch where you're going, you foolish little girl!" The woman screamed as she adjusted her dress.

Orrie stared up at the angry rambling woman. The woman's look was rather exaggerated with her large orange headdress covering chestnut hair that was done up in a bun. Her eyes were hazel with black spider like eyelashes that curled up toward her yellow eye shadow. She had high cheekbones and presented a commanding look that would have seemed intimidating had Orrie not been so strong willed. Orrie's eyes then gazed upon the dress she was wearing. It was mostly blue but trimmed in yellow in certain places while orange trimmed it in others. The bottom of the dress was so wide that it took up most of the hallway. Orrie's eyes furrowed at the wretched excuse for a dress when she realized that the woman was still shouting angrily. Orrie picked herself up off the floor her face turning a deeper shade of red with every word the pampas woman spoke. Her body now boiled with anger at the arrogance of this woman.

"Ugh," the woman said in disgust. "You clumsy little brat! You could have ruined my dress!"

"Pardon me Madame," Orrie said with unusual calmness. "But it seems that any alteration that may have happened with YOU running into ME would have been an improvement on that awful combination of fabric that you call a dress." Orrie then slightly smirked, pleased with her retort to the woman's rude behavior.

The woman's eyes grew wide, appalled at the ballerina's insolence. She drew in a deep breath as if to blow Orrie way with her next scream, but was interrupted.

"Madame Kalaba!" a voice called to her from behind. Kalaba turned to see another ballerina smiling brightly at her.

"You look so lovely today," the girl squealed. "Your dress is positively… stunning."

"Ugh," Kalaba groaned as she began walking towards her original destination. Luckily her anger quickened her step and she was soon out of sight.

"I can't believe you spoke to Madam Kalaba like that," the girl said shocked but with a slight giggle.

"I can't believe you flattered her like that," Orrie said. The color was returning to her face although she was still rather angry.

The girl raised an eyebrow and she gestured for Orrie to walk with her. "You will soon find that if Madame Kalaba isn't happy… no one is. Her few short visits to the Opera House have taught me that. The managers will do anything to keep a smile on her face."

"Ugh," Orrie said frustratingly. "She is so arrogant."

"Aren't all Prima Donnas?" the girl laughed. "By the way… I'm Mira."

Orrie smiled back at the girl. She seemed rather kind. She was slightly shorter than Orrie with long hair that was a bit darker than Meg's. Her eyes were a lighter shade brown and her face was round with rosy cheeks, making her seem younger and more innocent.

"I'm Orrie."

"Well Orrie… we had better hurry," Mira said as she began to walk faster. "They won't be serving breakfast for much longer."

Both girls hurried onto breakfast hoping that they weren't too late. They luckily made it just in time. Mira introduced Orrie to some of the other ballerinas and told them the story of Orrie's run in with Madame Kalaba earlier. Soon after they were finished, they made their way to rehearsal. The girls dressed in their outfits and began stretching.

The girls were not the only ones preparing for today's rehearsal. Several cellars below them the Phantom was looking himself over in the mirror. He was dressed in his usual elegant black attire and raised his visible eyebrow to the reflection in the mirror. 'Back to being the Opera Ghost,' he thought to himself as he let out a sigh. 'At least it will be nice to see how the Opera is progressing.' He hadn't realized how much he missed observing the rehearsals and critiquing the cast of the operas. Eagar to begin observing rehearsal, he quickly adjusted his cape and made his way to box 5 through one of the new passageways he created.

"Ladies take your places." Madame Giry's voice rang throughout the stage. "Orrie come with me," she said as she gestured for Orrie's presence.

Orrie quickly made her way to Madame Giry's side on the front corner of the stage. "You will first observe the dance," she said commandingly. "Your position is between Mira and Danielle, watch them carefully and be mindful of your own movements." Orrie nodded in understanding and Madame Giry took her place on the other side of the sage. "Alright ladies… let's begin." And with the clap of her hands the music began.

Orrie watched carefully, studying everything and picturing how her movements would blend with the others. Her eyes narrowed out of concentration. She luckily had learned the dance a month before thanks to a visit that Meg had paid to her in Rouen, but had no clue how her movements would blend with the movements of the other dancers. Her eyes narrowed more forcefully as her concentration became deeper. She was not about to let herself be the cause of an imperfect ballet.

At the time the music began, the Phantom had entered box five. He was not surprised at the caliber of the ballet for he knew Madame Giry was a superb instructor. Meg looked as graceful as ever, while the rest of the ballerinas did a splendid job. His eyes then drifted to a young woman standing on the corner of the stage. Since she was facing the stage, all he could see of her were the auburn curls that fell across her back. 'Hm… she must have just arrived,' he thought, as he looked her over curiously. The dancers continued and luckily finished the ballet without interruption.

"Ladies there is still room for improvement," Madame Giry called across the stage. "We'll run this ballet until I am completely satisfied, and I am satisfied by nothing except perfection."

The Phantom smiled to himself, having heard the stern instruction of Madame Giry. He had always appreciated her determination for the perfect ballet. As he watched, he began to remember the times when he would see Christine dancing along with the others. Her talent had enthralled him, but it was not just her skill and beauty that drew him to her. It was her innocence, an innocence that he had only found in another, in Orrie. Then his memory drifted back even further to when it would only be Madame Giry and little Orrie parading along the stage. Orrie would often look to him when she danced, as if she was performing only for him. Even though she could never see him through the shadows, she knew he was there, and he knew that she could sense his slight smile and joy as he watched her turn from an innocent little girl into a graceful ballerina. He sometimes even felt as if she was dancing only for him, only for the precious gift of a rose that she would receive for a job well done.

Madame Giry once again called across the stage. "Orrie… come and take your place."

'Orrie?' The Phantom thought to himself as he leaned forward in the box being sure he stayed in the shadows. At first he didn't believe his own ears. He thought that it was just his memories calling to him. 'It can't… it can't be her.' But as he watched the young woman his eyes widened at the thought of it being Orrie, Orrie actually being here in his Opera House again.

Orrie almost jumped at the sound of Madame Giry's voice directed toward her. Her heart started pounding in her chest at the thought of messing up on stage. She had to prove herself. She quickly made her way to her rightful position and took a deep breath in hopes of calming herself. She now remembered the true feel of the stage and how when she would dance, she would always pretend that entire house was full; all in anticipation of seeing her perform. Then out of habit, her eyes drifted to box 5 as they often did when she was a girl. She thought she could feel her heart bleed at the thought of her Phantom not being there. She could always count on him to be watching before, but now he had been driven away, and her heart sank in her chest at he thought of never receiving another rose.

The Phantom kept his eyes intent on the girl as she took her spot on stage. He could feel his breath quickening and his heart pounding faster with every passing moment to the point where he had to clench his chest in hope of slowing its pace. The girl had finally turned outward, facing him. At that moment he thought his heart had stopped completely. He examined her every detail thoroughly. Her auburn curls were tied back from her face and she held her self confidently. He then watched as her eyes fell upon him though he knew she could not see him. He could have sworn that her eyes had even met his and the world seemed to halt its spinning. The light from the stage made her sapphire eyes sparkle like diamonds and her pale skin seemed to radiate an angelic glow. 'Orrie… It is her,' he thought to himself. 'My Orrie has returned.' The realization of his angel returning brought tears to his eyes, as he basked in wonderment at the beautiful young woman she had become.

The music began once more and Orrie, tearing her gaze away from box 5, began to dance along with the other ballerinas. The apprehension she once felt had left her as she moved in perfect balance with the other figures on stage. Every motion was graceful and flawless, and her facial expressions revealed the true emotion of the music. She found that her body was not her own as her feet floated across the stage. Her body belonged to the music. It controlled her, guided her, showed her everything that needed to be done and allowed her to do it perfectly. And although she believed her Phantom to be gone, every aspect of her movement called for him. She still danced as though he was watching… little did she know he was.

The girls had been practicing for several hours and the Phantom was still studying Orrie's every move intently. His eyes never left her as she continued the intricate dance, her grace astounding him with every move that she made. She far exceeded many of the others on stage and he could tell her confidence was growing with each step. She had come far since her youth, and pride swelled in his heart as he saw how even more talented she had become. Oh how he longed to reveal himself to her. To show her that he was still there… still waiting. What would she think of him? She would have surely heard of the rumors…of his murders… and of his love for Christine. How would he ever explain it all?

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the entrance of the managers and a certain Prima Donna.

"Ah, Madame Giry," Monsieur Firmin called as he, Monsieur Andre, and Madame Kalaba entered the stage. "How is our ballet progressing?"

"If you would please stand to the side," Madame Giry said gesturing them to move. "Ladies… from the top." And once again with the clap of her hands the music began. The dancers began once again and finished the ballet flawlessly.

"Why Madame Giry I believe this to be the best ballet yet," Monsieur Andre said after the ballet was completed. "Perhaps even…"

"Yes, yes," Madame Kalaba interrupted. "Your dancers are a lovely little time consumer. Shall we continue with my aria now Monsieur's?" Madame Kalaba then made her way to the front of the stage pushing away any ballerina who got in her way.

"Actually Madame…" Andre said as he began to object.

"Of course we shall," Madame Kalaba interjected.

The Phantom raised an eyebrow at the thought of this woman being the Prima Donna. 'She's seems as unbearable as Carlotta.' Not until she began to sing did he know how right he was.

Madame Kalaba, having taken her proper stance on stage, then began to sing _Think of Me_. Every over exaggerated note made Orrie's hair stand on end. Sour notes had always been physically painful to Orrie's ears and she could not help but carry a look of disgust on her face at every exaggerated pitch.

"This is our Prima Donna?" Orrie questioned to Meg with a look of astonishment on her face. "How can we expect anyone to even stay to see the ballet if they have to listen to her first?"

"Orrie," Meg said as she nudged Orrie in disapproval. "She's not that bad."

The Phantom grew tired of Kalaba by the first note and couldn't bare to listen to her anymore. He had quickly made his way to rafters and was preparing to do his traditional drop of scenery on the new Prima Donna, but quickly remembered that he couldn't make himself known until every new passageway was complete. 'Damn,' he said in frustration. 'I'd rather Carlotta return than listen to this.'

"No No No…" Madame Kalaba began to shout, now interrupting her own aria. "This piano is out of tune! This will not do!" She then advanced upon the managers pointing a forceful finger "You will get a new piano. I will not sing another note until it arrives!" She then ran off the stage and proceeded to her room with the two blubbering managers following her.

Madame Giry shook her head and sighed, but then quickly addressed the dancers. "You have all done rather well today. The rest of the evening is yours, but do not forget to do your stretches. The last thing you want if for your muscles to tighten up."

"Orrie," Madame Giry said approaching her. "I heard of your mishap with Madame Kalaba today."

Orrie hung her head, "Yes… its just that she was so rude and I…"

"Orrie," Madame Giry said in disapproval. "You should know that the managers will not think twice about dismissing a certain chorus girl if Madame Kalaba should ask them to. Keep that in mind." With that Madame Giry then proceeded to her room.

Orrie sighed. She hated the thought of letting Madame Kalaba walk all over her, but she didn't want to leave the Opera House. "Ugh," she groaned in frustration as she began her stretches.

"Don't worry Orrie," Mira said finishing her stretches. "If you just stay away from Kalaba it won't be so bad."

"It's not just Madame Kalaba. It's just that... nothing is turning out like I thought it would."

"Why?" Mira then stood up. "How did you think it would be?"

"I don't know," Orrie said lifting her head to look at box 5. "Just… different."

"Well I'm heading to dinner… I'll save you a seat!"

"Thanks Mira," Orrie called as Mira left to go to the Dining Hall.

The whole time the Phantom was standing on the rafter just above her. He couldn't stop thinking of how lovely she had become. How much of a woman she now was. He looked closely as she sat on the floor stretching to touch her toes, when a glare entered his eye. He soon found the source resting on Orrie's finger. 'My ring… she still wears the ring.' The thoughts of the day he gave her the ring, the day she had left, suddenly entered his mind as he felt tears flow through his eyes. 'She has not forgotten.' He closed his eyes and hung his head more toward the floor. It was too late when he realized that he had released a tear onto his cheek. Before he had a chance to wipe it away, it dripped from his face and fell to the floor below.

As Orrie finally finished stretching she noticed a drop of moisture fall from somewhere above her and land right next to her foot. She quickly looked up to find the source hoping that maybe… perhaps the Opera Ghost still watched every rehearsal as the other dancers said he once did. As she looked toward the rafters she saw only darkness and lowered her head back to the floor. "Why do I keep doing this to myself?" she sighed. "He's gone, I have to accept it." But she couldn't. Her heart could not help but feel a certain amount of hope that perhaps, he hadn't left forever. She kneeled down to the droplet and placed a finger over it. She felt its warmth as she rubbed it between her thumb and index finger. 'Where are you?' She then let out another sigh and lifted her head toward the ceiling. "Will you never return?" she whispered allowed as she brought herself back to her feet.

The Phantom watched from the shadows as she looked for him in the rafters. 'Oh dear Orrie,' he thought to himself. 'I never left.'

* * *

Oh I'm so excited that I finally got this up! Just wait for next chappie. It get's me excited just thinking about it! OK, now on the reviewer responses.

**Kelley's Sweetpea**- I'm glad you like the idea. It kind of came from a dream I had where I had come before Christine… it was weird. I'm not exactly the biggest Christine fan, so it's pretty easy for me to see Erik with someone else.

**Mystery Guest**- Oh, I'm so glad you like Erik. I was really worried about losing some of his essence. And if an Erik doesn't feel like an Erik… he's not an Erik. You know what I mean?

**Almost-Lost-Hope6**- I'm so glad I'm keeping you hooked, lol. I can't wait till you read the next chapter I post. I'm way excited about it!

**Countess Vladislaus Dragu**- Let me say first that your name rocks. It took me 3 tries before I could say it right. lol. Anyways I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'll try to update sooner. I promise.

**JennAnn**- I'm really excited that you even started reading this since your wary of OC pairings! A little E/C action might come into play later but I really like the thought of Orrie with Erik. I'll do my best to keep you hooked!

**Phantominhell**- Your review really excited me because you seemed excited and then I got excited and then I told my mom so she got excited and it was just a lot of excitement. lol.But I'm especially excited for when Orrie sees Erik. It's coming soon!

**QueenofthePuppets**- I'm glad you enjoy it so much. I do my best to keep it extremely extraordinary and cute!

**Allegratree**- I did all that research, but then it didn't end up making its way into the chapter. I'm hoping that I can work into a different one. I really appreciate your advice!

**Elvinscarf**- I'm so glad you love it!

**N.H.S.** - I really looked for grammar errors in this one although I'm sure I missed a few. I also split up the paragraphs more. Thanks for your advice!

**Phantomess785**- AHHHH! You reviewed! I just love it. I was so excited to see you reviewed… don't even know! lol. I'm so glad you finally got the DVD. No POTO fan should go with out it. I hope loved 3 and 4… but just wait for 5. LOL. I'm way too excited!

**MegGiry**- I'm so glad you reviewed. They see each other again soon. I'm so glad you like it!

I just love all you guys and I'm so glad you reviewed (sniffles). It's just so touching. You guys rock! At first I had writer's block, but now I'm getting really excited about where the story is going! Well that's all for today! Please review (in pleading voice) "That's all I ask of you.":) I remain, Viewers, your faithful Authoress. -Maggie


	5. A Bittersweet Reunion

Hey guys… wow it's been a long time since my last update, and I feel awful. Truthfully, I was thinking about deleting the story all together but just today I got a review from a very good friend of mine… Nadine… who is awesome and has a great story called The Day He Fell in Love with an Angel. Check it out its awesome. Well anyway… her review just pumped me up to write this next chapter and I did the coolest dance ever when I was done… the gerard dance...lol. Anyways… here is Chapter 5! Enjoy! Oh by the way… I love all you guys and if I ever think about stopping again, just throw a Punjab lasseu in front of my face and I'll straighten right up!

* * *

Chapter 5: A Bittersweet Reunion

* * *

Orrie continued to stand on the stage of the Opera House thinking of her Phantom. The more she thought of him the more her emotions boiled inside of her. She felt that if she were to continue like this she would burst. She needed a release, something that would allow her emotions to flow freely through her. She needed a piano. Her Aunt Gertrude had arranged for her to take piano lessons, and she had taken to them quite well. The piano soon became her source of relief from her emotions and oh how she longed for it now. She loved to let everything play out of her, her loss, her anger, and her confusion. She now yearned for that release. 'Wait,' she thought. 'There is an entire Orchestra pit right under my feet.' Becoming excited at the thought of letting her feelings go, she quickly made her way down to the orchestra pit and settled herself in front of the "out of tune" piano. She allowed her fingers to glide across a few scales for a warm up. Contrary to Madame Kalaba's explosion earlier, the piano wasn't out of tune at all.

The Phantom had watched Orrie leave the stage and he followed her stealthily. He was afraid to let her out of his sight in fear that it all might have been an illusion. He made his way to a shadowed area of the Orchestra Pit where he watched Orrie begin to grace the keys with the gentle touch of her fingers. This was a talent he had never seen in Orrie and he became even more impressed to see that her passion for music had not been limited to voice and dance.

Orrie sat for a moment wondering what the best piece for her to play would be. She then remembered a song that she herself had once wrote and began to let the melody flow though her fingers.

The Phantom watched as not only her fingers, but her entire body played the piano. She would lean in and allow her body to guide her arms and fingers to their rightful positions long the keys. A slight smile came to his mouth as it almost reminded him how he played his organ. His breath then caught in his throat at the sound of Orrie's voice flowing with the music of the piano.

Midnight, not a sound from the pavement 

_Has the moon lost her memory_

_She is smiling alone_

_In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet _

_And the wind begins to moan_

_Memory all alone in the moonlight _

_I can smile at the old days I was happier then _

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again_

_Every street lamp seems to heat a fatalistic warning _

_Someone mutters and a street lamp gutters _

_And soon it will be morning_

_Daylight I must wait for the sunrise _

_I must think of a new life and I mustn't give in_

_When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too _

_And a new day will begin _

The Phantom swallowed in an attempt to release the lump that held firm in his throat as he listened. This song was so full of sorrow. 'Had Orrie felt such pain all this time?' He could see that she was fighting back her own tears as the song poured out of her soul, and her voice. His emotion was unexplainable as he became engulfed in every note that flowed from her mouth. It was beautiful, untrained for many years, but still very skilled and utterly breathtaking. Being so enthralled by her song he didn't notice that he had stepped closer to her, but still being barely covered by the shadows.

The piano had taken over at this point in Orrie's song and as she plunged herself further into her music her gaze wavered to a shadowed area in the Orchestra Pit, her breath became heavy as she saw the reflection of a floating white mask in the darkness. Although her gaze never wavered from the mask, her fingers continued to press at the piano, gaining more and more intensity with each note.

The Phantom stiffened in the shadows as her eyes fell upon his mask. He knew she could see him. As the music became more powerful, his breath deepened and he moved forward slowly, in commanding steps. His heart seemed to pound out of his chest as he lead himself further into the light and in full view of Oriel as her eyes never wavered from his form.

The words to the song began to flow through her lungs again as she became lost in the sight of the masked man moving toward her.

_Burnt out ends of smoky days_

_The stale cold smell of morning _

_The street lamp dies, another night is over _

_Another day is dawning _

As she sang those words, the tears that she had been fighting to hold back flowed from her eyes. There he was, her Phantom standing there, watching her listening to her, but no. Orrie cursed herself for being foolish enough to believe that she actually saw him. This was an illusion far too vivid for her to bare and she clenched her eyes shut to relieve herself from the pain of believing him to be near. She had reached the climax of the song and now her tears poured from her tightly closed eyes as she attempted to finish the song without sobbing.

The Phantom was confused at the sight of Orrie tearing her eyes from him and practically sobbing through the finish of her song. 'Has the memory of me caused her so much pain?' He continued to watch her. Even though her tears were slightly taking away from the power of her voice causing it to shake a bit, the peak of the song's emotion flowed through her voice beautifully.

_Touch me its too easy to leave me _

_All alone with the memory of my days in the sun_

_If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is _

_Look a new day has begun_

The notes from the piano and the melody from her voice died out as the song came to its close. Orrie looked back at the Phantom, she was breathing heavily and her face was tearstained and full of confusion at the sight before her. She then allowed the sobs to flow freely as she threw her head into her arms and leaned across the keys of the piano. "Why do I dream of you even when I'm awake?" she murmured through her arms.

"Oh, dear Orrie," the Phantom whispered as he made his way to the other side of the piano bench. He stood just behind her and pulled the black gloves from his hands as he watched her continue to weep into her arms. He gently entwined his fingers in her hair at the base of her neck, lightly touching the skin on her neck as he did so. "I am not a dream," he whispered deeply.

Orrie's breathing was very exaggerated, thanks to her sobs, and she sniffled as her head rose from her arms. It was real… all of it was real. He was no figment; he was really there, really caressing her. She pressed her hand firmly against his holding it tightly to her neck as she looked up at him. "Phantom?" she said her breath still haggard and her eyes an amazing blue as they so often became when she cried.

He smiled at her sweetly and shook his head in disagreement as he sat down next to her on the piano bench. Orrie looked at him with confusion at his gesture to her statement. He took her hand in his, and pressed the ring and the finger that wore it to his lips. After holding his mouth to her hand a few moments he titled his head back up and met her eyes. "I'm no longer a Phantom to you Orrie…. Now… I am Erik."

"Erik…" Orrie repeated as a bright smile came to her mouth. She laid her hand across the left side of his face. "It suits you much better."

Erik's hand overcame hers, pressing it harder to his face. Orrie watched as Erik closed his eyes and tilted his head toward her hand, basking in her touch. The last touch he had felt was Christine's fingers pressing a ring into his hand. He had thought that to be the last touch he would ever feel, and was now truly grateful to know that it wasn't.

As he opened his eyes to meet hers they both heard a door to the theater open, and the muffling of voices coming toward them. Erik quickly stood to make his way back to the shadows but felt a hand firmly grab his arm.

"Don't go." Orrie looked almost frightened as she held his arm in her small hand.

"Don't worry," he whispered to her. "I will just be in the shadows."

Orrie reluctantly let go of his arm; she wasn't about ready to loose him again but the reassurance of his presence comforted her. She watched as Erik quickly made his way to where he emerged. As she watched him disappear she failed to notice the two women standing at the opening of the Orchestra pit.

"Oriel Binet," Madame Giry said in a stern voice.

The sound of Madame Giry's voice startled Orrie and she quickly jumped to face the women. Orrie eyes studied the woman accompanying Madame Giry. The woman had a petite frame, long dark curls, and was absolutely beautiful. Orrie's heart sank at the realization of who the woman was. 'Christine,' she thought. 'This must be Christine.'

In the shadows, Erik froze as he saw Christine enter the Orchestra pit. There they both were. Christine and Oriel. The two women that had once left him had both returned on the same day. Erik's eyes moved back and forth as he looked from Orrie to Christine repeatedly. Christine with her dark curly hair and petite frame, was usually rather soft-spoken and seemingly as fragile as a porcelain doll. Orrie was completely different. She was full figured with strong shoulders and a larger bust along with equally curvy hips accompanied by a small waist, and while her hair was curly, it was auburn, almost a deep fiery red that revealed her personality well. She was very strong willed and out spoken and could hardly be considered fragile. As Erik continued to examine every difference, Madame Giry's voice filled the Orchestra pit once more.

"Oriel?" she said as she raised a questioning eyebrow with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "I would like to know why you are not in the dinning hall with the other girls?"

"I just wanted to play the piano… that's all" Orrie lowered her head to the ground. The thought of Erik now being focused Christine was enough to make her cry right then and there.

"Your song was beautiful," Christine said taking a few steps toward Orrie. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Vicomtess Christine De Chagny," she said, holding her hand out to Orrie.

"Oriel Binet," Orrie said with a slight smile as she firmly shook Christine's hand.

"I'm rather tired Madame Giry," Orrie said as she rubbed her forehead. "I think I'll return to my room. It was lovely meeting you Miss De Chagny," she said taking Christine's hand again in a gesture of goodbye. "I'm sorry to upset you again today Madame Giry," she sighed and titled her head toward the floor again.

"It's alright my dear," Madame Giry said as she placed a comforting hand on Orrie's shoulder. "Just be more mindful next time." She grabbed Orrie's chin and tilted it back up to face her. "Now go get some rest… it's been a long day."

"Yes Madame," said Orrie as she made her way out of the Orchestra pit. But before she left she snuck a look back to the shadows where he Erik was standing, but Erik didn't notice Orrie's quick glance. His eyes were now focused on Christine.

Orrie quickly walked the halls, not in haste to get to her room, but to get away from the thoughts that were bouncing around in her head. 'He won't want to teach you… his Christine has returned. Why would he waste his time on you when he has her? Take that ring off. You aren't his angel anymore… she is." Then the worst thought of all, 'They never loved you… only her.' Orrie's eyes filled with tears as her thoughts tortured her to the point where she no longer even saw where she was going. Just as she turned a corner, a strong, well-dressed man with light brown hair and even lighter blue eyes knocked her to the floor. Being so consumed by her thoughts, Orrie hardly noticed what the man looked like. She felt his arms hold hers firm as her body came up off the floor. She finally faced him as the familiar voice filled her ears.

"Orrie?" The man questioned as his eyes met hers, their faces mere centimeters apart.

"Raoul…"

* * *

**Phantominhell**- I love your reviews they are so so so fun!

**WildPixieChild**- Here you go… I hope you liked it!

**Countess Vladislaus Dragu**- I'm glad your name turned out as it did because I think I like Dragu better than Dragulia… I think it's because dragulia makes me think of gulosh for some reason…lol. I'm sorry for my randomness. I love your reviews!

**Truthrebel**- Thanks so much for your review!

**Raha**- I'm glad you kept yourself from shouting obscenities in school… lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**BohemianCane04**- Thanx for your review!

**Elvinscarf**- 1.) I'm totally jealous of you seeing phantom on broadway…lol, and 2). How was it!

**PhantomAngel**- I'm really glad you like Orrie's name. I put a lot of thought into the name that I wanted the lead lady to have, and when I found the name Oriel which means angel of destiny I just thought it was perfect. I'm glad you like it so far!

**Almost-Lost-Hope6**- I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Hopefully you like this one too!

**Erik's Music Of The Night**- I'm so glad you started reading my story. Thanx so much for reviewing each chapter! You're AWESOME!

**Diner123**- Nadine I just love you! lol. Oh dear we need to talk, lol. For real though, when I got your review I thought… I really need to just suck it up, sit down, and do this. AND I DID! Lol. Your review was great! Love YA!

* * *

Dun Dun Dun…. If anyone saw that coming please let me know… I'd love to know what you think. Oh I just love all you guys… I just really do… lol. You're all the best. Please review (in pleading voice) "That's all I ask of you.":) I remain, Viewers, your faithful Authoress. -Maggie 


	6. A Time Forgotten

To my reviewers: Angelofthroperahouse, Chance, smittylovesHPfic, Sister of the Avatar, PhantomAngel, Erik's Music of the Night, elvinscarf, tink8812, GerardJamesButler, Almost-Lost-Hope6, Jen Lennon, BohemianCane04, Mallie, diner123 (NADINE! I LOVE YOU! LOL), and WildPixieChild... I am so sorry for the incredibly long delay. I have been having some very difficult problems with plot. It's gotten a little better but I'm still not totally sure how its gonna go. I just hope you all don't Punjab me... lol. I'm so so so so so so sorry. I love you all! So here you are... Chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 6: A time Forgotten

* * *

Madame Giry watched as Christine examined the Orchestra pit with a look of sadness laced across her face. Erik watched as well. She was just the same as the day she left him, only now with a different last name.

"Are you alright Christine?" Madame Giry asked as Christine traced her finger along the keys of the piano.

"Oh yes Madame Giry," she replied with a reassuring yet insincere smile upon her face. "Just… remembering."

"Remembering what?" Madame Giry said inquisitively. "Or should I ask who?"

Christine quickly turned and looked at Madame Giry surprisingly at the thought that she would be thinking about her angel of music, which she was.

"I am a happily married woman Madame Giry." Christine replied. "He has given me everything I could have ever dreamed of."

"Perhaps," Madame Giry responded coolly. "But is it everything you have ever wanted?"

Christine looked at Madame Giry blankly not certain of how to respond to her question. Her face slowly transformed into a slight look of remorse as she gazed back at the piano. Erik watched as Madame Giry was interrogating Christine. The responses were not what he had expected. He thought she would be exceedingly happy in her life with the Vicomte, and yet she seemed unsatisfied. 'Could she really have regretted her choice?' Erik's thoughts were soon interrupted by Christine's voice.

"This girl… Oriel. She was a bit peculiar, was she not?"

"Oriel is a very talented girl," Madame Giry replied taking a few steps back towards the entrance of the Orchestra Pit. "She will help bring much success to the Opera House."

Christine raised a doubtful eyebrow to Madame Giry, "We'll see Madame Giry."

"I believe it is time we find your husband Christine." Madame Giry said gesturing toward to door. Christine gave an agreeing nod and they both left the Orchestra Pit.

Erik still stood there in the shadows pondering the events that just took place. 'So the fop is here as well,' he thought to himself clenching his fists. "And how dare she not think that Oriel is talented… hadn't she just heard her sing?' He then searched the room for Oriel. He had been so focused on Christine that he hadn't even seen her leave. 'Of course she left, they were even speaking of her,' he thought frustratingly. He cursed himself for being too distracted by Christine to notice that Oriel had gone. He had to find her. He quickly fled from the shadows and headed towards the dormitories.

Orrie hadn't seen him in nearly two and a half years and now there he was, holding her by the arms. Their noses were practically touching and Orrie could feel his warm breath on her face as they stared at each other in utter disbelief of one another's presence.

"What are you doing here Raoul," Orrie said as she backed away from him, breaking the gaze they had shared.

"It's good to see you too Orrie," he said sarcastically talking a step closer to her. "I have been asked to be Patron of the Opera House once again."

"I can't believe that they had the nerve to ask you that after everything that's happened." Orrie said with a look of confusion on her face.

"Well… it was a request made by Christine. She has missed the Opera House, and I have been assured the "Phantom" has vacated the premises… that vile creature," he spat as distain arose in his voice.

Raoul had murmured the last part of his statement under his breath but Orrie heard it as clear as day. Without even thinking her face turned red and she raised her hand to meet his cheek, slapping him hard across the face. Orrie quickly stepped back and cupped her hand to her widely open mouth in surprise of her own action. Raoul held that same look of surprise on his face as he turned his head to look at her with his wounded cheek throbbing beneath his hand.

"Where on earth did that come from?" Raoul said as he tried to reason in his mind why Orrie would do such a thing.

Orrie's lower lip quivered as she removed her hand from the surface of her mouth. What was she to say? 'Don't talk about Erik in such a way?' If she said that Raoul would certainly have many more questions to which she would not want to answer.

"It... it..." Orrie's mind began racing in order to find the right words to say. "It just surprised me that you would speak of someone in such a way Raoul," she replied softly. "You were always so kind and… well I just would never imagine you being so cruel to a man who has lived such a difficult life."

"Oh Orrie," Raoul said as he took Orrie's shoulders in his hands. "You know nothing of whom or what this man is…. Well… was." As he spoke these words, he gazed upon Orrie with such sincere concern as well as caring, then again he had always looked at her like that. Some how those light blue eyes had always held a power that she never quite understood, a sense of sincerity, perhaps, that he had always carried with him, a sincerity that she had known since living with her Aunt Gertrude in Rouen.

Knock Knock Knock! "Oriel, are you descent?" Aunt Gertrude shouted through the closed door.

"Yes Aunt Gertrude," Orrie said lightly followed by an uncomfortable groan. "Dear God Gabriel do you have to make it so tight? I can barely breathe!" She said placing her hand on her stomach.

"A tighter corset means a more flattering figure Oriel, and a lady always strives to attain a more flattering figure," Aunt Gertrude said as she made her way into the room.

"Yes, of course Aunt Gertrude, how foolish of me." Orrie continued putting on her dress. It was a lovely sky blue dress trimmed in white, with a tastefully low-neck line. It accompanied her hair color well making it look more red than usual, and as she looked at herself in the mirror she could have sworn that she turned from a 13-year-old girl into a woman in mere moments.

"See… now doesn't that look lovely," said Gabriel as she stood behind Orrie. Orrie turned to Gabriel with a bright smile in agreement and both girls giggled.

"Oriel, what have I told you?" Aunt Gertrude said in a stern voice.

Oriel sighed. "A lady does not giggle in a silly manner, but laughs politely."

"Very good," said Aunt Gertrude as she inspected Orrie's appearance. Aunt Gertrude was a stern old woman but quite lovely for her age. Her silver hair accented her blue eyes, and her face was only slightly wrinkled. She had a petite form, but was very strong, something which Orrie had always admired her for. "Your appearance is suitable," Aunt Gertrude said as she made her way out the door of Orrie's room. "Come now Oriel, our guests will be arriving soon."

Orrie followed Aunt Gertrude down into the Parlor where they would be greeting their guests. Everything about Aunt Gertrude's home defined the word elegant with the most pricey chandeliers and most lavish rugs and furniture. It was a little too elegant for Orrie's taste. Upon entering the Parlor, Orrie placed herself gracefully on the burgundy couch as Aunt Gertrude sat upon the large burgundy chair in the center on the room. Orrie had often wondered whether Aunt Gertrude had thought it to be her thrown.

"Aunt Gertrude, you have held many brunches while I am at ballet lessons, why is today so important that I should miss a lesson?"

"Because today, my dear, we are brunching with the Chagny's, and they have a fine young son named Raoul who I think you should meet?"

"And why is it so important that I meet h…"

"Madame," Gabriel interrupted. "Your guests have arrived."

"Escort them in Gabriel." As Gabriel hurried her way to the door Aunt Gertrude turned to Orrie, "Now remember everything I taught you and you'll be just fine."

Aunt Gertrude made her way to the foyer with Orrie following closely behind her.

"Oh Isabelle," Aunt Gertrude squealed as she approached Madame de Chagny. "How nice it is to finally see you again."

Orrie was surprised at Madame de Chagny's beauty. She still looked quite young with golden blonde hair, and light blue eyes. Her dress was a rosy pink that matched her cheeks well. It was a few moments after seeing Madame de Chagny that Orrie noticed the handsome young man standing near her. He obviously took after his mother. He became aware of Orrie's glance and smiled at her sweetly. Orrie immediately blushed; she had never seen such a good-looking young man.

After greeting Isabelle, Gertrude looked around the room curiously. "Where is Claude?"

"He couldn't attend today; he had pressing business matters that needed his attention. He sends his apologies," Isabelle replied sweetly.

"Oh no need," Aunt Gertrude said as she turned toward the young man. "And can this really be Raoul?" Aunt Gertrude looked Raoul over as approval began to show blatantly across her face. "You have grown much since being the boy I knew."

Raoul took Aunt Gertrude's hand with a smile and placed a chaste kiss upon it. "It is a pleasure to see you again Madame."

"And who is this lovely young lady you have Gertrude?" Isabelle said as she placed a hand on Orrie's shoulder.

"Oh this is my niece, Oriel." Gertrude quickly looped her arm with Raoul's and lead him closer to Orrie. Orrie thought that if she got the chance to lock them in a room together that she would so it.

Isabelle took Orrie's chin in her hand in order to get a better look at her. After a quick inspection Isabelle seemed rather pleased with Orrie. "Oriel you look simply angelic."

A wide smile then appeared on Orrie's face. She hadn't heard anyone refer to her as angelic since she had left her teacher. Orrie began to open her mouth to speak but was cut off immediately.

"Well shall we begin our brunch?" Without waiting for a reply Aunt Gertrude began to usher everyone into the dinning room.

Oriel found the brunch to be rather tedious, just sitting and listening to the constant banter of Aunt Gertrude and Isabelle as they talked about high society gossip. Orrie could tell that Raoul was dying of boredom as well by the way he poked at the food he intended not to eat. Every once in a while she would catch him looking at her, and as soon as her eyes met his, his lips would curl up into a slight smile. Unfortunately for Orrie that slight smile always had the tendency to turn her cheeks bright red. After what felt like hours the brunch was finally over with. Aunt Gertrude and Isabelle both rose to go sit in the parlor and gossip a bit more, but Aunt Gertrude had other plans for Orrie and Raoul.

"Oriel why don't you show Raoul the garden," she said with a mischievous look laced across her face.

"Of course Aunt Gertrude," Orrie said raising a slightly questioning eyebrow to her and then addressing Raoul. "If you would follow me."

Orrie lead Raoul into the garden which was filled mostly with all different colors of roses and several types of daisies, per Orrie's request. It was a lovely spring day and the breeze smelled rather sweet with the fragrance of the flowers. Orrie had always loved the sent of the garden. After wandering awkwardly for a few moments Raoul began to break the silence.

"Your Aunt Gertrude is quite a woman," he said taking a seat at the nearby bench.

"Oh yes… quite," Orrie replied sitting next to him. She let out a sigh. "I'll never be the "lady" she wants me to be." Orrie stood up quickly and cleared her throat. "Ladies never disregard their figure Oriel," she said in a voice which uncannily sounded like her Aunt. "Ladies do not giggle Oriel. Ladies never sing unless necessary. Spending the entire afternoon in front of a piano is not something we ladies do Oriel."

Her impersonation was perfect, her posture and gestures were just like her Aunt's right down to the point of her index finger. Raoul had found this extremely amusing for he was practically rolling with laughter as was Orrie. Once their laughs calmed, Orrie sat back down next to Raoul and let out a slight sigh.

"Sometimes I think I don't want to be a lady… just a woman who can follow her passion." She then looked at Raoul who was looking at her intently and then quickly looked back down to the ground. "I'm sorry… I let my mouth run away with me far too much."

"No not at all… your voice is very pleasant to listen to." Orrie than looked up to him sweetly, with a modest but sincere smile across her face. It was Raoul's turn to blush now, and he cleared his throat in order to compose himself. He then changed the subject.

"Well you will not be under your Aunt's roof forever, and I can tell that you have an independent spirit. I'm sure you will have no problem following your passions."

"I hope so," she replied as she twisted her little gold ring around her finger. She then noticed that Raoul adjusted himself so that he was completely facing her. When she looked to his face, she realized that his eyes were fixated on her. She turned away blushing once again, which was something she was beginning to grow tired of. 'These darn cheeks,' she cursed to herself. After a few moments of silence Orrie couldn't take it anymore. "What are you doing?"

Raoul smiled brightly at her. "Just looking at you"

Orrie looked at him curiously. "Am I that much of a sight?"

A look of slight seduction then crossed Raoul's face. "Well it's not everyday you meet the most beautiful girl in all of France." He then reached for her hand and pressed his lips deeply into her knuckles with his eyes never leaving hers. Orrie did not blush this time but still felt the heat fill the flesh of her cheeks as her heart began to beat faster. "Come Oriel…" he as he stood still holding her hand in his." I'm sure your Aunt is awaiting our return."

"Oriel… Oriel, are you listening to me," Raoul asked shaking Orrie's shoulder's only slightly.

"Yes…yes… of course I am," Orrie said breaking herself from her thoughts. Lately, her memories had often taken her mind away from reality.

"I'm sorry to be so stern with you Orrie, but I've seen the power that he has held over others and I'd hate to see even the rumors of him clouding your judgment. Do you understand?" Raoul's face no longer held concern, but fear.

"Yes Raoul… I understand," Orrie said reassuringly.

Raoul then released Orrie's shoulders and stood before her. He looked as if he had been hurt somehow, but Orrie couldn't tell.

"I have missed you Orrie." Raoul said with a look in his eye that Orrie hadn't seen in two years… a look of love.

"I have missed you as well Raoul." He then stepped close her and took her in his arms. He held her tight as if it were to be the last time he would see her and she returned his embrace. He still felt the same to her, warm and gentle… as he had always been.

They soon heard the sound of a throat being cleared and both quickly turned toward the sound in order to find the source.

"So this is why it took so long to find you."

Both of their eyes widened as they recognized the owner of the voice. It wasn't until a moment later that they noticed they were still holding one anther and quickly let each other go. Christine stood further down the hall holding her hands at her hips as a vile look danced across on her face. The sarcasm was obvious I her voice.

"I'm sorry dear, how rude of me it was to interrupt."

* * *

Ok I know it had a lot of Raoul fluff and I'm sorry... but there will be more Erik soon I promise. If you have any suggestions or just want to talk you can e mail me... or my AOL sn is Maggie62412. Review... that's all I ask of you! I love you guys! 


End file.
